leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Heliolisk (Pokémon)
|} Heliolisk (Japanese: エレザード Elezard) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from when exposed to a Sun Stone. Biology Heliolisk is a yellow lizard-like Pokémon. Compared to its pre-evolution, Heliolisk's tail now has an orange stripe in addition to the black tip; there are also orange bands with a zigzag pattern on Heliolisk's hind legs. Heliolisk's head is completely black except for its yellow lower-jaw. It also has two points over its eyes, which contain blue irises. The two frills that this Pokémon had on the sides of its head as a Helioptile are replaced by an orange frilled collar around its neck. A single Heliolisk can generate sufficient electricity to power a skyscraper, simply by flaring open their frills. Heliolisk can use this electric energy to stimulates its muscles, boosting the strength in its legs and therefore enabling it to run 100 yards in five seconds, or 20 yards per second. It and its pre-evolution, are the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances Clemont's Heliolisk owns a Heliolisk that he mainly uses for Gym battles. Instead of taking it with him on his journey, he left it with Clembot so it could use it for Gym battles while he is away. It debuted in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Clembot used it in its battle against Clemont and his , and lost. Clemont later used Heliolisk in a Gym match against ; it battled before being defeated by . Heliolisk reappeared in A Towering Takeover!, where it assisted in the battle against Team Flare. Minor appearances A Heliolisk appeared in a fantasy in Breaking Titles at the Chateau!. A Heliolisk appeared in The Cave of Trials!, evolving from a using a Sun Stone. A Heliolisk appeared in A Showcase Debut!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer competing in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. A Heliolisk appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Heliolisk appeared in Lights! Camera! Pika!, under the ownership of Frank. Frank used Heliolisk alongside and to provide the lighting whilst filming his movies. A Heliolisk appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. Two Heliolisk appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, each under the ownership of a different Trainer. An image of a Heliolisk appeared on 's Rotom Pokédex in That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In Pokémon Adventures manga Clemont's Heliolisk was kept hostage by Xerosic in Gathering Klefki. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 6}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 491}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 08: Stage 02}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Electric Terrain|Electric|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Glare|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=695 |name2=Heliolisk |type1-2=Electric |type2-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia *Heliolisk is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 481. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Heliolisk and . *Heliolisk is the only non- Pokémon to evolve by using a Sun Stone. *Heliolisk is the only Pokémon to have more than five hangul characters in its Korean name. Origin Heliolisk is likely based on a , because of its notable ability to expand its frill. With its frill fully expanded, Heliolisk also resembles the itself when viewed from the front; its black coloration may possibly be a reference to s. It may also be based on the , a salamander that has the ability to . Its ability to learn Surf may be a reference to the , a reptile capable of running on water for short distances. Heliolisk's ability to convert solar energy into electricity along with its title as the Generator Pokémon suggest that it may have been inspired by the . Its French name suggests it may be based on the . Additionally, it shares few resemblances to the and the a genus of theropod with two crests on its head, that is commonly yet inaccurately depicted with frill on it's neck. Name origin Heliolisk is a combination of ἥλιος (Ancient Greek for sun), , and possibly , an ancient Egyptian monument that represented a ray of sunlight piercing the clouds and hitting the ground at a ninety-degree angle. Elezard may be a combination of , エリマキトカゲ erimaki tokage (frill-necked lizard), and lézard (French for lizard). In other languages , , , and lizard |fr=Iguolta|frmeaning=From iguana and |es=Heliolisk|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Elezard|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Heliolisk|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=일레도리자드 Illedorijadeu|komeaning=From , electric, , , and |zh_cmn=電傘查特 Diànsǎnchátè|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=電傘查特 Dihnsaanchàhdahk|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=हीलियोलिस्क Heliolisk|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хелиолиск Kheliolisk|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Clemont's Heliolisk External links |} de:Elezard es:Heliolisk fr:Iguolta it:Heliolisk ja:エレザード zh:光电伞蜥